1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to edge removal apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved perforated end removal apparatus wherein the same effects removal of perforated end portions of a sheet web typically utilized in printing press organizations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The severing and removal of perforated end portions of a sheet web typically involved bulky and awkward equipment associated with drive rollers. U.S. Pat. No. 3,729,123 to Lloyd sets forth a prior art printing machine wherein a sheet web is fed therethrough, of typical configuration as utilized in the prior art.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,722,275 to Taguchi, et al. sets forth a rotary press structure setting forth web feeding, as utilized in the prior art.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,726,293 to Ende sets forth a roller organization utilized with a sheet web, wherein the roller is arranged to prevent wrinkling of a web utilizing perforated side edges.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,846,060 to Proctor sets forth a further example of a prior art web feed structure utilized in a printing organization.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved perforated end removal apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.